


My Little Sun Shines Bright

by BigMommaNoodle



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke Bashing, kind of, not good writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigMommaNoodle/pseuds/BigMommaNoodle
Summary: First fic not a very confidant writer probably cringeHas a bit of angst like angst central No serious warnings other than like bad writing I thinkIts a KakaNaru mpreg fic with and Angsty Naruto who is trying to get his shit together for the baby
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	My Little Sun Shines Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder Warning that this is a male on male fic that includes angst, male pregnancy, a terrible attempt at smut in later chapters, and general bad writing.
> 
> Disclaimers: I Absolutely do not own Naruto or any of its characters everything in this is fiction and does not pertain to real life. (did I do that correctly, someone please let me know)
> 
> Criticism is welcome as long as it is appropriate and constructive  
> Rude/Hateful comments will be ignored and should not be responded to (please)  
> I don't know why anyone would repost or copy this probable trash but please don't ( I worked hard on this even though it's not very good)  
> Of course people can and are welcome to draw inspiration from this not very good fic

I wonder if in the beginning of everything, when the gods created did they know how beautifully tragic humanity would be.

Harmony and discord.

Peace and War,  
Good and Bad.

Beautiful and Hideous.

Everything has a counterpart and opposite that keeps the balance, the warm sun and the cool moon.

The warm sun is kind and comforting, kissing my skin softly offering only a calm warmth. Napping under the shade feeling a cool breeze on a warm spring day is a soothing remedy for my troubled soul offering a sweet relief from the worries that plague my mind.  
I hear my name being called out. We've been here a while. I wonder if it's time to go, but I don't want to go. I'd rather sleep here and waste away. The sun is now hiding away behind heavy dark clouds. It’s cool now. I know it will rain.  
I hate it. 

I'm back to a reality where I can't find beauty and warmth as easily as before, not anymore not after that. The people around me are kind but it is a kindness I can no longer take as now I will likely not be able to give it back. I'm not willing to. They are careful, speaking softly in well thought out words treating me as a broken doll they are not willing to break or throw out. 

I hear them sometimes always in hushed whispered tones, they think I am broken and maybe I am. I hear them speak of how I was and it is an almost a cruel comparison to the sun.  
I'm not broken I know I'm not but it's hard to know that when everyone else treats you like you are irreparable. I know I cannot be the same as I was because I still love him.  
I love him with all my heart even when it was threatened to be ripped right out of me.  
I loved him even then trying to be strong, always trying to be the best.  
Sakura hates him now. She speaks of him with venom on her tongue. They all do they look at me with eyes full of pity and sadness, all of them though they try their best to hide it.

Kakashi is around me all the time now but his eyes are always filled with guilt and something else that I think is love I'm not sure. I think I could love him anyway

Blub-Blub-Blub-Blub-Blub-Blub-Blub-Blub-Blub-Blub-Blub-Blub-Blub-Blub-Blub-Blub-Blub-Blub-Blub-Blub-Blub-Blub-Blub-Blub-Blub-Blub

I look in the mirror. I look heavier, my belly protruding slightly now and I can't help but smile. This tiny life in me is mine.  
Kakashi told me that he loves me. He told me in tears, his mask was down and anyone could tell how handsome he is. He held me tightly as if he was afraid that if he didn’t I would disappear.

His embraces are warm and gentle but firm and protective. I don’t doubt his love. It is clear I think it always has been. I cradled his face in my hand and kissed his cheek softly then on his lips and his kisses were hot and gentle and consuming. When I pulled away I lifted his hand. It was large and rough compared to my small and smoother hands and I laid it on my belly. I looked into his eyes a dark charcoal and asked if he would love them. 

He snaked his arms around my waist and leaned down to face me, his face and words his tone and his steady breathing as he choked out a yes all told me how much he loved me and the child in me that was not his at least not biologically, but it will be Kakashi that will love and care for the life that I am carrying he would be the one to be their father.  
That yes was all I needed to fall again. His sincerity and his voice that was so full of emotions that he bared out all for me. I love him so much his kisses are always filled with love, his hugs protective and a little possessive.

He doesn’t treat me as I'm going to break at least not all the time. He holds me like I’m precious but not always like I am fragile and in need of protecting. He is possessive and a little jealous. I think he still has some insecurities about us, that will need time. He doesn’t need to worry, my heart belongs to him. He engraved himself into my very soul but it doesn't feel suffocating, it doesn’t feel anything like being with Sasuke. Being with Kakashi feels safe and good. It feels like I am where I was supposed to be all along.

The others start to treat me a little bit more normally and I am very grateful for that. Kakashi doesn’t make me feel broken and the little life in me that grows stronger everyday is what I need to keep going. Kakashi and I start to get our life back. We bought a house and after this little one I want him to be the one that makes me heavy with children. The thought makes me weak at the knees and causes something to stir inside. Arousal. It makes me rub my thighs together and whimper at the friction. The baby I have in me was sired not of love but hate and I know that the reason they are in my belly does not matter because my child will grow to love and will be loved and will not be part of the cycle of revenge and hate. Our child. Kakashi will make an excellent father.  
Kakashi, his name is enough to make my cock harden and leak and make my entrance twitch.  
I need him to fuck me. He hasn’t yet but I know he wants it as much as I do.  
I need it because his kisses are warm and his hugs filled with love, it makes me so needy.


End file.
